Secretary, what a cliché!
by sweet-breeze-sensations
Summary: Syaoran finds himself doing the same as many business men, falling for a secretary. Oneshot. Please review!


Hey there everyone this is my first oneshot! I hope you like it! Please review!

**Secretary, what a cliché!**

I've grown up to the stories of business men who end up having affairs with their secretaries, cheating on their wives and even leaving them. And who is the one who always takes the blame for it? _The Secretary._

They get labeled all sorts of names, being gold digger and bitch/slut/whore the most frequent. The business man never faces his sin; instead he gets all types of excuses to cover for him:

"_Poor man was away from the family too long..."_

"_She seduced him…"_

"_She drugged him and got pregnant…"_

It's an endless list. I could go on and on about it but I don't believe that dwelling on that would make me any good, because I fell in love with a secretary and I highly doubt I can use any of those excuses.

As ridiculous as it may sound my situation is even worse, she is not my secretary. Well, then what's the problem you all ask? The problem is that she works with me, but is my cousin's secretary, correction my perverted cousin's secretary.

When she first got into the office I remember I thought she should be one of Eriol's recent _toys_, but as the days went by I could see she was downright professional, flawless in her job and in her body too… Sorry about over sharing…

I saw her work every day under the orders of my four eyed beast of a cousin without complaining and giving useful opinions when consulted. She is in fact a very intelligent woman. How do I know that? Let's just say that my curiosity got the best of me and that I had her investigated by my personal security force. Who wouldn't be at least a bit teased to find out more about this mysterious emerald eyed beauty who showed intelligence and wit…

Ah yes her eyes… Intense shimmering emerald green… I could get lost inside her eyes… And her lips… Full cherry red lips… How I long to kiss them… I wonder what they taste like… Sorry got side tracked again…

As I was saying before this woman is a never ending surprise. She's got one MBA, speaks five languages (Japanese, Chinese, English, French and Italian) and is a national ballroom dance champion. Oh and I forgot that she sometimes helps her father on his archeological expeditions! Isn't she great?

Don't you dare tell me that you would expect less from the heir of the Li Clan! We excel in everything and nothing less is expected from those who we want to have relationships with! You thought that never ending years of practice on being the best would allow me to take a less capable partner? Hell it would! Why do you think they wanted me to marry Meiling? My own cousin! Even if she did have a humongous crush on me…

Thinking about girls and their crushes really gives me headaches… I'm sick of being chased by fan girls ever since I reached elementary school… It was such a pain in the ass to have to escape all those girls… And it only got worse! Especially in High School when hormones went wild! Of course I had my own hormonal issues and enjoyed the chances presented to me by dating a lot of girls. With a lot of girls within my reach you can say that I gained much needed sexual experience, certainly not all my experiences were pleasurable or even nice at all, but I don't really regret them. I believe it was all great practice.

I dated almost all kinds of girls. But none can even compare to the woman that captured my heart. She is perfect with her long legs, tiny waist and delicious curves. Her breasts are so amazingly round and her butt looks so firm it makes you want to grab it.

Talking about the devil, there she is going into Hiiragisawa's office with a folder. However she came back really fast with a different folder and is walking in my direction. I wonder what she could want.

"Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragisawa wanted your approval on the ball plans." She said as she walked to my side of the desk and made room for the folder in her hands. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I just grabbed her arm and pulled her down. I was finally kissing her cherry lips.

I expected her to pull away as she did with most guys who tried to pull the same trick on her, but indeed she sat on my lap and continued to kiss me. That was until she suddenly broke it and looked at me with a shocked expression. She tried to stand up but I held her waist in place.

I could feel her panic as she mumbled apologies and tried to stand up. But I wasn't about to let go, not after all the time I waited for a chance with her. So I kissed her again and again and again, until she surrendered herself into my kisses.

When I finally stopped she looked at me with a still dazed expression. "Why did you do that for?" She asked in a low voice.

"Because I have wanted to do that since you came here." Was all I could say as I still held her in my lap and played with loose strands of her honey colored hair.

"I see. You are one of those guys who like to play with secretaries." She mumbled. "Now if you will excuse me I have work to get back to." She tried to stand up again.

HOW COULD I BE SO INSENSITIVE! "That's not what I meant Kinomoto! I meant I fell in love with you since back then!" She gave me a dumfounded look. "It's true! I love you so much!" Ok this was embarrassing… But I couldn't let her leave thinking I'm a secretary player!

While I was battling with myself I released her and she went to the door. In desperation I begged her not to go. However when she reached the door she didn't open it, she locked it. With a smile she made her way back to me and sat on my lap again. Now that was unexpected!

"I love you too Mr. Li" Was all she said before she started to kiss me passionately. I was in heaven.

**Liked it? I know it's short but this idea was stuck in my mind for ages!**

**I wrote this in less than 1h so I'm not sure it has that much quality…**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Sara**


End file.
